


From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea

by A_Ghost_Called_Boo



Series: Fic Requests [4]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Panic Attacks, Temporary Character Death, Trans Jet Star (Danger Days), unreality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghost_Called_Boo/pseuds/A_Ghost_Called_Boo
Summary: Kobra doesn’t like to talk about the things that wake them up screaming. Thankfully, the others have become pretty good at dealing with the aftermath.* The warnings are there for the first two paragraphs of the fic, so you can safely skip those if you just want hurt/comfort without all the violence and anxiety.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Fic Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	From The Edge Of The Deep Green Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anonymous on tumblr for "fluff/angst + Kobra and the rest of the Four"
> 
> [Title from The Cure song with the same name]

They’re dead. They’re all fucking dead and it’s all Kobra’s fault and they want to cry and scream and run away to somewhere they can hurt no one anymore, but their body won’t listen as it twists the blade and pulls it out in one swift practiced motion. Poison stumbles backwards, a hand pressed to eir chest in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding as they look up at Kobra with a mix of sorrow and confusion, but it’s all _wrong_. Strange blue-green eyes meet their own and all at once water rushes into their lungs, leaving them desperately flailing their limbs in an attempt to swim upwards and break surface, but there’s only the sea. As darkness overtakes their vision, ghostly voices call out to their name- they’re telling them to _wake up_.

The Diner floor comes into view much too sudden and too slow all at once as Kobra sits up, kicking frantically at the blankets tangled around their legs and pushing themselves against the wall. Voices swim in and out of their head, arguing or maybe just discussing among each other, but Kobra can’t _understand_ \- they can’t hear them over the sound of their own pounding heartbeat and quickened breathing as their lungs still ache for air. Fuck, they’re going going to die, aren’t they? They killed everybody and now they are going to die and they’ll never see their family again and it’s all their fucking fault and-

“Kobra!“ Poison startles them out of their thoughts. It’s the _real_ Poison that’s looking at them with worry in eir eyes, not the twisted version they killed, but they quickly push the relief they feel at the realisation from their mind as they shakily push themselves further against the wall.

“Stay- stay away.“ the younger warns, though it comes out more like a plea as their voice cracks like their about to burst into tears.

“Alright.“ the killjoy gives in suspiciously easy and Kobra jumps as ey gets up, “When you feel ready you can come into the booth area- Jet and Ghoul are in the back right now grabbing breakfast, since we’re all up anyways.”

As if on cue, a metallic clank comes from the storage room, followed Jet laughing as Ghoul grumbles something indistinguishable and when Kobra looks back to where their sibling stood they find nothing. Despite the familiar buzz of life ringing through the old diner, Kobra finds themselves shakily standing up and uses the wall to steady themselves as they step over the makeshift bed they laid in and out into the front area of the diner. Poison is sitting crisscross on top of the worn out counter, cradling a small leather-bound notebook in their lap as they scribbled down words into it, and the sun casts thin strips of light on the checkered tile floor through the broken shutters of the front door window.

Cautiously, the blonde sits down at the booth closer to the door and waits. The first to enter the room is Jet, who hands Kobra a granola bar as well as one of the zines they’d bought last they went to Tommy Chow Mein’s and hadn’t yet read before heading over to Poison and chucking a can of Power Pup at em that nearly hits em square in the face. The red haired rebel glares at him and he shrugs half-apologetic as he sets two other cans of Pup on the counter on the opposite end of em.

Next enters Ghoul, who makes his presence known by announcing, “Hey, Jet, look! I’m a superhero!” before giggling his way up to Kobra with a thin blanket tied around his shoulders and sits down next to them.

The younger opens their mouth to protest, but the other silences them with a raised finger before saying, “I waited all month for this issue, but words are fucky, so read this for me or i _will_ lick your face.”

“Eww!“ Kobra pulls a face and Ghoul hums in agreement as he unties the blanket from around his shoulders and drapes it over the two of them instead.

Begrudgingly, they indulge, beginning to read out loud the latest adventures of the daring rebel Mike Milligram, as he sneaks around a mysterious facility that turns out to be infested with martian vampires mind-controlled by a mysterious figure. One of the shots ends up being of the decomposing carcass of on of the vampires and the black haired killjoy calls on Jet’s expertise to settle the argument between the two youngest members of the Fabulous Four of whether the vampire was dead for two or _three_ weeks before Milligram found it, though it only makes the argument further escalade.

Kobra catches a glimpse of Poison’s smile before ey close eir notebook loudly and jump off of the counter to announce that they were all wrong, as the vampire was clearly dead for five days because _“it’s not from Earth, duh”_. They were never more upset about their older sibling being right than in the next three pages. Fucking smartass.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if anyone's confused why Mike Milligram is mentioned here as a comic book character, it's because i have two Mike Milligrams! One is this one, the comic book character, and the other is regular Nat Anthem Mike Milligram. The former was one of my hcs before National Anthem got released, so i decided to keep him in even though he clashes w/ my interpretation of the latter and faer crew


End file.
